


So There's Another.

by sanvers14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers14/pseuds/sanvers14
Summary: AU- My take on what if there was another Danvers sister that Alex and Kara never knew about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a long time. I know there's other fan fiction AU's like this but I never read them so if they are anywhere near the same there was no copy right intended. ( In this story Monel is still not on Earth after the Daxamite invasion but he will return, Sanvers are engaged and Winn is not with Lyra). If you have any feedback or story line requests please comment.

Chapter 1

A girl walked into The DEO. She didn’t check into security she just walked right in. She sees people walking around and people typing away at computers. As she gets closer she is noticed by one of the agents.

“ FREEZE!” J’onn shouts as he points a gun towards the girl as do the rest of the agents.

“ Whoa, Whoa, don’t shoot please” the girl begged, almost daringly.

“Stand down” J’onn ordered. J’onn knew she was probably harmless, but as director of The DEO, you can’t trust any outsider.

The girl got down on her knees and put her hands in the air.

“ What are you doing here?”, Alex questioned.

“ I’m looking for a Jeremiah Danvers”, the girl replied.

“Why?”, Alex questioned aggressively.

“ He’s my father”, the girl replied.

Alex lowered her weapon in shock looking over at Kara who was looking back at her with the same face of complete shock and confusion.  
“ Arrest her now and bring her to a cell”, J’onn barked at two agents.

XXXXXXXX

“ You know last time I checked I wasn't an alien so I don’t know why I’m being held hostage like one” The girl said from the inside of her cell. J’onn, Alex and Kara looking at her on the other side.

“ Oh shut it”, Alex snapped back.

“Alex”, J’onn said giving her a daring look.

“ Who are you anyway?” Alex asked in an angry tone

The girl opened her mouth ready to answer when J’onn interrupted her-

“ Her name is Jessica Danvers. She’s 18 years old and is from Midvale. Alex….when you were ten years old your father had an affair with a woman who didn’t live to far away from you. It didn’t last long but Jessica here is the result.”

“What?”, Alex whispered in shock.

“ Oh so you're Alex?” Jessica sneeringly asked. “ Yes i heard all about you.” Jessica then points to Kara who is in her Supergirl outfit, “ I’m guessing you're Kara yep I heard all about you too… I would shake your hand but you know you're kinda holding me hostage as if I was the alien”

“ How do you know she’s Supergirl?” Alex asked and you could hear the anger in her voice.

“ Oh you know Jeremiah.. Well Dad ..ha… well he told me that one of his daughters was from Krypton…..and relax I never had any friends to tell anyone so..”

“ J’onn….you knew about this?”, Alex asked the betrayal visible in her voice.

“ Don’t take this out on me Alex…. Eliza knew about her too”.

Alex didn’t know how to react. 

“ Jeremiah used to visit me a couple of times a month… you know he gave my mother money and stuff until he disappeared. I heard a rumour that he was back...came to see was it true.”

“ Yeah he came back for a while but he’s gone again”, J’onn replied.

“ Oh so he came to his two other daughters but not me?” The hurt was clear in Jessica’s voice.

“ Oh shut up you're not his real daughter and nor are you my sister”-Alex started but Kara interrupted her-

“ Alex wait-”

“ No Kara just…. You know what Jess or whoever you say you are get out”

Alex opened her cell door and shoved Jessica out of it.

“ LEAVE”, and with that Jessica stormed out The DEO.

“ I want a DNA test and for her to never come back no matter what the results are”, Alex ordered at J’onn.

“Alex wait..” Kara begged but Alex was already out the door.


	2. So There's Another chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex didn’t mean to act like this. It was all too much at once. Too much to take in. So when she got the DNA test back and it was revealed that Jessica is indeed her sister, J’onn ordered her to take the rest of the day off which surprisingly she did as she was told.

She doesn't know why she feels like this. Like its not the first time a sister decided to just appear in her life. So after she tells Maggie she breaks down crying.

“ I’m sorry I don’t mean to be like this I-” Alex said between sobs while she’s in Maggie’s arms clinging on to her.

“Hey babe you're okay it's going to be okay…...Is there anything I can do for you?”

Alex sniffled as she was thinking, “ I left my phone at The DEO could you go get it….and can you tell Kara that I’m okay and that can she come visit later? I’m just gonna take a shower and a nap while your gone”.

“Of Course babe, anything”, Maggie replied then lifting Alex’s head up so she could kiss her lips. “ I will go now I won't be long...love you”

“ I love you too”

XXXXXXXX

“Hey Kara”, Maggie said as she came out of Alex’s lab after getting her phone, “ are you okay?, Alex told me what happened it must be hard on you too”

Kara smiled at Maggie’s concern, “ I’m a little shocked but I feel like I have to do something”

“ Is that her there?” Maggie asked pointing to a computer screen that has Jessica’s picture on it.

“Yep...we put a tracker in her after we did a DNA test...I insisted so I could know she’s safe. It says she is in the park….she’s been there for quite a while.

“ Wow she’s the image of Alex”, Maggie said.

“ I know right” , Kara chuckled.

“You know what, I’m gonna go talk to her and see what the deal is….and Alex said she's fine and to come visit later”.

“ Okay I will see you later….let me know how you get on with Jessica”

XXXXXXXX

Maggie looks out for Jessica while walking through the park. Sure enough she spots the girl that was on the computer screen. Jessica is sitting on a park bench, slouched and a beer bottle in hand.

“ Hi there”, Maggie says and Jessica gives her a strange look.

“ Sorry I don’t talk to strangers” Jessica replied coldly .

“ Hm interesting considering I’m gonna become your sister in law very soon”

“What?”

“ I’m engaged to Alex Danvers...your sister”

“ Oh….that's great but according to her I’m nothing to her so..” Jessica said and then took another sip of her beer.

“ You know you're under 21...you shouldn't be drinking that”, Maggie stated, pointing at the beer bottle.

“What are you, a cop”, Jessica snapped back.

Maggie took out her police ID “ Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD Science Division”.

‘Of course’ Jessica thought.

Jessica sighed and put down the beer bottle.

Maggie sat down beside her, “I’m not one to judge because I don’t shy away from a drink when I’m feeling like crap I know how it feels”.

“ You don’t know how I’m feeling okay...I have no one….My father didn’t even bother to get in contact with me when he came back and now he’s God knows where….My mom is a junkie who constantly reminds me that I was her biggest mistake and my sisters want nothing to do with me okay so don’t tell me you know how I feel because you have no idea!”

Maggie sighed and looked down, “ My mom and dad kicked me out when I was 14 because I was in love with a girl and they never spoke to me again and the only family member who still loves me after that is an Aunt but she lives in Nebraska so”

Jessica looked up at Maggie and felt bad for making her having to tell that story.

“Maggie…. I’m sorry I didn’t know I-”

“ Yeah just forget it it's fine….look you remind me of a younger me and I wanna help you” Maggie said and gave a light smile.

“ Well that's a first”, Jessica sneered.

“ Look I think you just need to give Alex time, like the last time a sister came into her life it changed everything and I think she’s just afraid that things are going to change again”.

Jessica silently understood even though she didn’t want to.

“ Where are you staying?” Maggie asked.

“ Yeah that's another problem, I don’t have anywhere to stay”.

Maggie sighed. “ Right you're coming with me”

XXXXXXXX

Maggie walked into The DEO with Jessica and walked over to J’onn and Kara.

“ Could you guys give Jessica a room to stay in here?”, Maggie asked.

J’onn looked at Jessica. He promised Jeremiah that he would look after his girls but Alex would be furious if she found out that he gave Jessica a place to stay.

“ Fine but you need to figure out where your going to stay after a while….you can't stay here forever”.

“ Thank you”, Jessica replied.

Kara realised she has to get to know Jessica so she decides to show Jessica to her room.

Maggie says goodbye to them and makes her way out of The DEO to go back home to Alex, ‘ Alex is going to kill me’ she thought.


	3. So There's Another chapter 3

" You did what?!", Alex asked Maggie

" Look, Alex, she was in a bad way, I couldn't just leave her-"

" She is not our responsibility!", Alex interrupted.

" Okay, well first of all I am a cop, I guess you could say I was doing my job keeping her safe".

Alex sighed. She honestly felt betrayed. Her phone buzzed. Its a message from Kara.

" Its Kara, she said she will be here in a minute".

" Okay well I will give you some time with your sister", Maggie replied, while putting on her coat.

" Where are you going?", Alex asked.

" To work, I got some paper work to finish".

" Okay, well I'll see you later", Alex replied as Maggie was opening the door. She felt bad for shouting at her.

XXXXXXXX

Kara brought over some ice cream and they were sitting on Alex's couch.

" I mean Alex, I talked to her and she doesn't seem so bad"

Alex gave Kara a very scary look in return.

" But like who shows up without saying anything and tells me I'm their sister", Alex asked.

" Maybe she's just looking for a family Alex, she told me about her mother, and I honestly don't think she's ever had anyone who cares about her. Maybe Jeremiah but I don't think she believes that now considering he didn't go back to her when he came back".

" That's not my problem", Alex replied coldly.

" I don't think you're annoyed at her Alex, I think your're annoyed at Jeremiah for having an affair in the first place and never telling you"

"Look can we talk about something else please!", Alex snapped back.

XXXXXXXX

Jessica started to walk around The DEO. She was grateful for the accommodation but she was really bored.

" Hey", she said to guy typing away at a computer

" Hey", the guy replied typing away at his computer, not really paying attention.

" Whats your name?", she asked sitting down next to him.

" Winn Schott, and you?"

" Jessica. Jessica Danvers".

Winn immediately turned around in his chair.

" Danvers. As in Alex's sister that everyone has been talking about?"

" Damn, we Danvers have really made a name for ourselves in this place", Jessica replied sarcastically.

" Well", Winn chuckled, " I'm really good friends with your sisters".

" Hm", Jessica replied, pretending to care," What you doing on that computer?"

" Well em, its kinda cool actually, I'm tracking down aliens that have landed on Earth in the last week. This monitor right here, lights up red if it senses an alien that is not in The DEO records"

" Wow. Your one of those nerds, awh that's cute", Jessica flirted.

" Jessica Danvers!", J'onn shouted from across the room, " Please leave Agent Schott to do his work please"

" Bye", she winked at Winn as she walked away.

" J'onn I'm bored what can I do for fun around here?, Jessica asked as she slouched in the chair beside him.

" Oh you know, go out and explore the city, get a job".

" Yeah, I kinda spent every dime I had to get a plane ticket here"

J'onn pulled 50 dollars out of his pocket, " Here, spend it wisely".

" Wow, thank you", Jessica replied because she honestly did not expect that.

XXXXXXXX

Maggie made it home just after 11 that night. She opened the door to her and Alex's apartment, to find that Kara is gone and Alex was is reading in bed.

" Hey", Maggie said quietly, wondering is it safe to talk to Alex after their little argument earlier.

" Your're late, let me guess were you with Jessica?"

Maggie sighed and started putting on her pyjamas.

" No Alex, I was not with Jessica, I was in the precinct for the last 3 hours, finishing paper work, If you don't believe me, ask any of my colleagues, I was at work okay!"

Alex looked down. She hated fighting with Maggie.

Maggie got into the bed and lay on her back, while Alex turned off her bedside table and turned to lay on her side where she wouldn't be facing Maggie.

After a few minutes, Maggie breaks the silence, " Can I hold you?", she asked quietly, because she was afraid of what Alex's answer might be.

Alex turned so she could face Maggie, " Of course you can hold me. Babe I'm sorry, I don't mean to take this out on you"

Maggie smiled and told Alex the other way so Maggie could spoon her.

" I love you", Maggie whispered as she placed a quick kiss on Alex's neck.

" I love you too....and Maggie?"

" Yeah?"

" Thanks for making sure that Jessica has somewhere to stay"

Maggie smiled. She knew that that was Alex's way of saying that there is a part of her that cares about her little sister. It just might take her a while to show it properly.


	4. So There's Another chapter 4

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. Here’s chapter 4. Warning this chapter is very angsty.

Chapter 4

Alex was just after getting her usual to go morning coffee and is now making her way through DEO security. She told herself to have a fresh start today. If she sees Jessica she is going to ignore her she told herself.

Alex walked into her lab to find J’onn there. 

“ Hey Alex your gonna have to go down to chemical storage room we are running a bit low here”.

“ Okay, I will be back in a few minutes”.

Alex made her way down the storage room, when suddenly she felt someone bang into her and she stumbled.

“ Oh sorry, my bad I wasn't really looking-”

Alex stopped what she was saying when she realised that she bumped into Jessica.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Alex realised that Jessica looked a lot like her.

Alex realised that she was staring so she got up and brushed it off and continued to walk to the storage room.

“ Is that it?”, Jessica snapped back expecting more. “ Look I want to talk to you”.

“ I've got nothing to say to you”. Alex snapped back.

Jessica caught up with Alex and tugged her arm.

That slightest tug irritated the hell out of Alex so she grabbed Jessica by her shirt and pinned her against the wall.

“I told you not to come back!” Alex shouted at her. 

Alex then punched Jessica’s face. Jessica was trapped and couldn't move. She kept trying to dodge Alex’s punches which made Alex more furious and made her punches stronger and faster.

Jessica was in so much pain and was getting extremely pissed off. Jessica finally found a bit of strength and punched Alex’s face so hard that Alex fell in the ground.

“ Stop it!”, Jessica shouted. Her nose was bloody and she is pretty sure she will have a black eye tomorrow.

Alex was on the ground holding her face in shock. How? Alex is a trained DEO agent and this 18 year old managed to deck her to the ground.

Jessica stormed back to her room and Alex got up to make her way back to find Kara.

When Alex got back to the main DEO floor sure enough Kara was there talking to Winn.

“ Hey Alex, whoa what happened to you?” Kara asked getting really concerned.

“ Jessica and I got into a fight”

“Your not serious Alex…. physically?!”

“She’s exactly like me Kara…. She looks like me, she can fight like me…” , Alex felt so shocked and overwhelmed.

Yep so much for a fresh start.

XXXXXXXX

That night Kara made her way down to Jessica’s room to find her and Winn playing the PS4.

“ Oh hey Kara”, Winn said but quickly turned his attention back to the game.

“ Whats all this?”, Kara asked, pointing to the TV and the PS4.

“ Oh Jessica was complaining of being bored and you know I also have a PS3 so I decided to let her borrow this.”

“ Sweet of him isn't it” Jessica said.

“ It is. Thank you Winn. Hey Winn do you mind if I could just talk to Jessica …. Alone?”

 

“ No, sure I’ll go. See you tomorrow Jess.” Winn said as he was walking out the door.

“ I look forward to it”, Jessica replied in a flirtatious tone.

Kara chuckled when Winn shut the door behind him, “ God Jessica don’t even go there”.

“ What pfftt no…..I mean he’s cute but no ...no” Jessica chuckled.

“ Okay well onto more important things, are you okay?”.

“ Oh did Alex tell you that she thought it would be fun to start punching me”. Jessica replied sneeringly.

“ I don’t know how she could do it it's unlike her. Just give her time please, I’m very torn between the two of you. Just please know if you need anything I will be there for you okay. It just might take Alex a while.”

“ Hm okay” Jessica replied.

“ I mean I’m gonna start calling you my sister if that's okay.” Kara asked.

“ Yeah I’d like that”, Jessica smiled and Kara pulled her in for a hug.

Jessica finally felt like she found someone who cared about her.

XXXXXXXX

“Please don’t hate me” Alex said to Maggie after she told her what happened between her and Jessica earlier on.

“ I could never hate you but, do you not think that was really unnecessary?”

“ Yes! It was I don’t know what happened to me I just lost it, and ...and now I don’t know why but I feel bad”.

“ You care about her”, Maggie stated.

“ Yeah, yeah I wouldn’t go that far” Alex replied.

“ Maybe you should give her a chance… you know get to know her”.

Alex rolled her eyes. “ Look can I think about it?”

“ Of course… we don’t have to talk about it anymore tonight if you don’t want to, come on let's watch a movie” Maggie gestured for Alex to come sit beside her.

Alex is glad that she has Maggie to kneel on during this time.

If you have any requests of feedback please comment.


	5. So There's Another chapter 5

So this is chapter 5. Someone left a request saying that Jessica should get a job. Yes I am getting there she will get a job later on. Thank you for your kind reviews and if you have any requests, please comment.

Chapter 5.

Alex woke up and Maggie was not beside her. She was disappointed because her favourite part of the day is waking up next to her. Maggie left a note saying that she got called into work early.

Alex smiled at the note and decided to text Maggie, but then there was a knock on the door.

“ Alex?, It's Kara”. Her voice came from outside the door.

“ Yeah I’ll be there in a minute”, Alex shouted back.

Alex laid back on the bed,stretched, then got up to go answer the door.

“ Hey” Alex said as she swung open the door and Kara walked in.

“ Hey, is Maggie here?”

“ No she got called into work early”

“ Oh okay, hey listen, you need to relax when you see Jessica at work”.

Alex sighed and put down the kettle.

Kara continued;“ Like you could've done way worse yesterday and you know it….how far did you plan on taking it?”

“ Are you implying that I could kill her?” Alex asked in a sharp tone.

“ No I,-” Alex cut Kara off.

“ You know what, I actually feel bad for what I did but she wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry I can't take this as well as you.”

“ I know you're taking this hard, you saw none of this coming, but can you atleast try?”.

“ Ugh can people please stop asking me to do that!”, Alex snapped back.

Kara looked down to the ground. She hated disagreeing with her sister but she honestly thinks that Alex is being very childish.

“ Right, well I’m gonna go, I’ll see you later.” Kara said as she turned towards the door.

“ Hey Kara, wait please”. Kara stopped and turned around to face Alex again. “ I’m sorry. Can...can I just have some time to think?”

“ Okay”, Kara replied giving Alex a smile.

“ Thank You”.

XXXXXXXX

Alex stood outside Jessica’s door. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say. She thinks about forgetting it but then something tells her to knock on the door.

“ Come in!”, Jessica shouts from the inside.

Alex takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Jessica is not facing her as she’s watching the TV.

Alex clears her throat, “ Hey”.

Jessica recognises Alex’s voice and immediately turns around.

“ Hey”, Jessica replies.

Alex takes another deep breath. “ Look I just wanna say that I’m… I’m sorry for how I reacted yesterday.”

Jessica nodded. “ Okay… thank you”.

Alex nodded and turned to walk out.

“ Do you wanna stay for a while?”, Jessica asked.

Alex started to think of what to say and came out with, “ I don’t know you”.

Jessica chuckled, “ Well maybe if you got to know me?”

Alex didn’t know what say.

“ No” was all Alex could say and she walked away quickly.

Jessica sighed and got up to close her door.

XXXXXXXX

It was a quiet day at The DEO until a ‘ whoosh’ , came from the balcony.

J’onn and Alex ran towards the balcony where Supergirl was the trying to hold down a very small and rough alien.

“ I found him in an alleyway downtown. He was getting very rowdy and frightening people. Oh! , careful he bites”.

“Okay, get him into a cell for further testing”, J’onn ordered Alex.

Alex was holding down the alien when she realised that the key for the cell was in her lab. She calls another agent over to hold the alien down while she quickly goes to get the key.

Jessica came up the steps to leave the building. She noticed the alien and was a bit creeped out.

“ Hey, what's that-” Jessica didn’t finish her sentence when suddenly The DEO agent lost grip of the alien and it came running towards her.

She expected to be knocked down by the alien but suddenly she felt someone stand in front of her and blocked the alien from attacking her.

Jessica looked up to see that it was Alex protecting her.

Kara came and picked up the alien, “ This is probably a job for an alien”, Kara chuckled as she walked away with the alien. 

Alex turned around to Jessica and checked to make sure she wasn't hurt.

“ Are you alright?”, Alex asked.

“ Yeah, thank you”, Jessica replied and smiled at Alex.

“ Yeah don’t think this changes anything I was doing my job”, Alex said and then walked away.

Jessica sighed and put her headphones on and headed outside to the city.

XXXXXXXXX

Jessica didn’t come back until later that night and when she walked by Alex’s lab she saw Alex in there and she didn’t look to busy.

Jessica took a deep breath and walked into her lab.

“ You said earlier that you don’t know me”.

Alex sighed at the sound of Jessica’s voice, and turned to face her to listen to what she has to say.

Jessica continued, “ Your right, you don’t but, em” Jessica thought for a moment of what she was going to say.

“ Okay my name is Jessica Danvers. I went to the same school as you, in fact some of the teachers even asked was I any relation to you. History was my best subject by the way and I played soccer for Midvale High School girls team. I’m turning 19 in 3 months. I play piano, really well actually. My favourite food is pizza and oh I’m also a college dropout like you. Oh and like you I was also never close to my mother but I used to love when Jeremiah would visit. I don’t really remember because I was so young but I remember he used to bring me to the park and for ice cream….and I really missed him when he stopped calling over after he went missing”.

Alex smiled at the last part. Jeremiah was a great Dad. It made her a bit teary but she kept the tears down.

 

“ There that’s some things that you know now that you didn’t know earlier.” Jessica said as she began to walk to her room.

Alex decided to speak, “ You know, Maggie is working the night shift tonight and Kara is working on an article for Catco……..so why don’t I spend tonight eating pizza and watching movies with my youngest sister?”

Jessica turned around.

“Really”, Jessica asked, not believing what she heard.

“ Yeah I’m finished in a half hour”, Alex smiled.

“ Thank you”, Jessica replied.


	6. So There's Another chapter 6

Chapter 6.

“What!?”, Jessica asked while bursting into laughter.

“ Yep I did it, and I’m proud of it”, Alex replied, telling Jessica about all the times she threatened Maxwell Lord.

“ Wow you are badass”

“ Well I try”, Alex replied giving a fake cocky smile.

The two of them were sitting on Alex’s couch just after eating pizza and decided to just listen to music instead of watching a movie because this way, they can talk.

“ So how did you meet Maggie?”, Jessica asked wanting to know more about her sister's life.

Alex smiled at the memory, “ Oh, she tried to steal my crime scene”, Alex chuckled.

“ Damn, well the two of you have certainly come a long way”.

“ Yep, we have”, Alex smiled.

“ Winn told me about Monel…”. Jessica said.

“ Yeah...poor Kara I feel so sorry for her, I can't imagine if that were Maggie”.

“ Do you think he will come back?”, Jessica asked.

Alex sighed, “I don’t know”, was Alex’s honest answer.

“ Hopefully”, Jessica said with hope.

“ Yep hopefully”, Alex agreed.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Alex decided to talk again.

“ So why did you drop out of college?” Alex asked.

“ My mom couldn’t afford it”, Jessica said, looking up at Alex.

“ Oh”, was all Alex could say.

“ Don’t give me that pity look, it's fine I didn’t mind to much, I got a job working in a cafe to save up enough money to come here”.

“ Oh…. do you have enough money to get you going or?”

“ J’onn gave me 50 dollars yesterday so that should keep me going for a bit”.

“ If you need money, I’ll give you some, until you can get a job here”.

“ Really?”, Jessica asked because she couldn’t really believe that this girl tried to beat her up the other day.

“ Well you are my sister…” Alex replied.

Jessica smiled, “ Thank you”.

The two sat up talking for hours about their favourite TV shows, music and childhood memories.

Jessica looked at her phone to check the time, “ It's getting late, I should probably get going”, Jessica said about to get up.

“ Hey, you can stay here if you want?”, Alex asked, because she honestly didn't want Jessica walking back to The DEO when it's dark outside.

“ Are you sure?”.

“ Yeah, I mean i've got a spare bedroom and you can borrow some of my clothes”.

“ Sure okay, thank you so much by the way. I mean ...like I’m sorry for coming into your life out of nowhere, and forcing my way into it the way I did. So thank you for giving me a chance, and buying me pizza and letting me stay in your apartment”. Jessica said, afraid she probably shouldn't have bought it all up again.

Alex gave her a smile, “ I will admit, you were a bit of an asshole, but now that I’m getting to know you I ‘m liking you now”. Alex chuckled.

“ I’ll take it”, Jessica laughed.

“ Right well the spare room is there. There is spare pajamas and stuff in the drawer for when Kara stays, you can borrow them. If you want water or anything from the kitchen just help yourself,oh and if you hear someone coming in the door early in the morning, don’t worry. It's only Maggie coming home from work.”

“ Maggie won’t mind me staying?” Jessica asked, not wanting to intrude.

“ Of Course not, she likes you, she kept telling me to get to know you”.

“Oh okay, well, Goodnight Alex”, Jessica said, making her way to the spare room.

“ Goodnight Jessica”.

XXXXXXXX

Maggie got back from work a little after 6 am. She opened the door to her and Alex’s apartment. She found a note on the counter that said:

“ I got to know Jessica.  
She’s asleep in the spare room so be quiet.  
Love,  
Alex.”

Maggie actually couldn't believe what she was reading for a minute so she walked over to the spare room and looked in and sure enough, Jessica was asleep in there.

Maggie actually felt extremely proud of Alex for giving her sister a chance.

Maggie was exhausted from working the night shift so decided to get into her pajamas and got into bed beside Alex, being careful not to wake her.


	7. So There's Another chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maggie woke up to the noise of the kettle boiling. She looked at her phone and it said: 11:03 am.

‘4 hours sleep’, she thought. She was working the night shift last night and she really wanted to go back to sleep, but she can hear Alex in the kitchen and she really wants to spend time with her, because she didn’t get to spend time with her yesterday. She decides to get up but, she will have a lazy enough day.

Maggie tipped toed to the kitchen, to where Alex was making breakfast and hugged her from behind.

Alex jumped with fright, but quickly relaxed, when she felt the warmth of Maggie holding her.

“ Morning babe”, Alex said, turning around to kiss her fiance.

“ Morning”, Maggie replied lazily.

“ Awh, you must be exhausted after working last night, was it busy?”

“ It’s always busy when I’m working the night shift”, Maggie sighed.

“ Well, sit down there, I’m making breakfast for me,you and Jessica”, Alex said, as she turned around, to put bread in the toaster.

“ She’s still here?, Maggie asked, turning to look towards the spare room.

“ Yeah, is that okay?”, Alex asked, worried that Maggie might not want Jessica here.

“ Of course it’s okay sweetie, I was just wondering. She likes to sleep in late anyway.”, Maggie said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“ Well we stayed up late enough last night talking”.

“ Yeah?, Well, what you think of her?”.

“ You know what, I really like her, we got a lot in common and, like, I mean she’s my sister I should be really saying that I love her but, I only known her a few days”.

“ Don’t worry you will get there”, Maggie said, reassuringly.

Alex gave Maggie a smile. She was happy that she understood.

“ Hey Maggie?”.

“Yeah?”, Maggie said looking up from her phone to look at Alex.

“ I was wondering, but I wanted to ask you first, and if you don’t want too just say so, I won't get offended.”

“ What is it Alex?”.

Alex took a deep breath and spoke, “ There is an apartment that’s up for rent up on the next floor here, but it’s not available for another 2 weeks. I was gonna ring in so I can get it for Jessica, like I will help her pay for the rent the first few months until she gets a proper job. But I was wondering would you mind if she were to stay with us for them 2 weeks until the apartment becomes available?”, Alex said afraid of Maggie’s response.

“ Of course she can stay here”, Maggie said, wondering why Alex was afraid to ask her.

“ Really?”

“ Of course, she’s your sister and I like her too”.

Alex walked over to Maggie to kiss her. She pulled away after a few seconds.

“ Thank you”. She said, kissing Maggie again.

Jessica walked out of her room yawning and she seen Alex and Maggie kissing.

“ Awwhh”, Jessica said, laughing while she walked over to the sink to get a glass of water.

Alex got a fright when she heard Jessica and jumped.

“ Hey, morning Jessica...sorry”. Alex said.

“ It’s all good. You two, are so cute.” Jessica said sitting down beside Maggie at the table.

Alex and Maggie smiled at each other at Jessica’s comment.

“ Here’s breakfast”, Alex said putting the plate down in front of Jessica.

“ Awh,Alex you didn’t have to”.

“ Well I couldn’t just invite you to stay and not feed you”.

“ Thank you”, Jessica replied.

Alex explained her idea about Jessica taking the apartment on the next floor. Jessica was really on board with the idea.

“ Are you sure I can stay here for two weeks?”.

“ Of course”, Maggie said.

“ Okay, thank you so much it means a lot, and I will be able to pay my own rent very soon because I got a job.”, Jessica said.

“ You did?, Where?.”, Alex asked.

“ At the bus station, selling bus tickets”.

“ Good!, That's good that you got a job, when do you start?”, Alex asked.

“ This afternoon.”

“ Okay, make sure you aren’t late, and Kara is coming over later for game night, if you want to join us?”.

“ Sure okay, thank you.”

“ Right well I better shower and get ready if I wanna be on time for work. Thank you for the breakfast”.

“ Okay, you're welcome”, Alex smiled.

When Jessica closed the door to the bathroom, Maggie broke the silence.

“ I’m proud of you”, Maggie said, reaching for Alex’s hand.

“ pfft, It’s nothing”, Alex chuckled.


	8. So There's Another chapter 8

So this is chapter 8! This has a time jump of about a week.We will see Jessica standing up to Maggie’s father in this chapter. Warning, Maggie’s father will say some homophobic things so reader discretion advised. If you have any feedback or requests please comment.

Chapter 8

Jessica startled awake because of the horrible noise of her alarm.

She has been working at her job at the bus station selling tickets at the bus station for 5 days now, and she honestly finds it so boring. But she has to stick with it because she can't depend on Alex all the time.

She walks out of her room to make a cup of coffee when she she see’s a note on the counter:

“Hey Jessica, I got called into work early   
So I will see you later. Please check on   
Maggie for me and text me how she is(:  
Alex.”

Jessica sighed. Maggie has been really depressed the last two days since the meeting with her father didn’t turn out as well as she hoped it would. Jessica felt so sorry for her and she didn’t know what to do.

Jessica decided to make her a cup of coffee aswell and bring it into her.

Jessica shyly knocked on Alex and Maggie’s bedroom door and all she got was a “ what”, from Maggie.

“ Hey..”, Jessica said, as she walked over to Maggie’s side of the bed, “ I made you coffee”. Jessica put the coffee down on the bedside table and sat down beside Maggie.

“ You don’t need to pity me, I’ll be fine”. Maggie said as she took her coffee off the bedside table so she can hold it.

Jessica sighed, “ When I first came here and when no one wanted anything to do with me, you were there for me so I owe you one, and I want to help you in anyway I can. Weather that's listening to you if you want to talk, or getting you something you want from town on my way home from work I’ll do it, okay?”.

Maggie smiled, “ Thank you”, she whispered.

“ Come here”, Jessica said as she pulled Maggie in for a hug, “ I will see you after work, is there anything you want back from town?”.

“ No, thank you, Alex is only working for another hour and then she’s going to do some shopping so”.

“ Okay then, she ya”.

“ Jessica wait…”

“ If you want to help me after work, you can start by learning how to make nice coffee, there's too much milk in this”.

Jessica laughed, “ Goodbye Maggie”.

Maggie chuckled as Jessica left the apartment. 

XXXXXXXX

Jessica’s shift was just finished and she turned off the computer and the printer and was ready to leave, when a man came late to buy a ticket.

“ Hey, I’m sorry do you mind if I could just buy a ticket for the next bus to the airport now please?”

Jessica sighed. It was only her first few days working here and she doesn't think getting into a fight with a customer would be good for keeping this job. She sat back down in her chair and started to turn on the computer and printer.

“ I’m sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait so the computer and printer can turn back on”.

The man sighed. “ Fine, my daughter disappoints me and now I have to wait longer to get home….could this day get any worse”.

“ I’m sorry about your daughter sir”, Jessica said, not that she really cared.

The man just started to talk to Jessica, a complete stranger, about his daughter. Jessica really didn’t care and wished that he would stop.

“ I mean my daughter invites me to the city where she lives and tells me that she’s marrying a girl and expects me to be okay with it….and the girl that she’s marrying is no better than her, what are they thinking!?”

The man is practically shouting now and Jessica is glad that no one is around to hear him. It then dawns on Jessica. She looks up and actually looks at this man and notices he has the same skin and eye colour as Maggie.

‘You have to be kidding me’, Jessica tought.

“ Excuse me?”, Jessica said sharply to the man.

The man gave Jessica a confused look.

“ By any chance is you daughter’s name, Maggie Saywer?”.

“ Yeah, why do you ask?”, The man said, getting a bit annoyed.

Jessica chuckled, “ You see its funny, haha, em well the girl she is marrying just happens to be my sister, and I can assure you that Maggie could not marry anyone better”.

The man laughed sarcastically, “ Okay and what, are you gonna try and tell me that you know what's best for my daughter”.

“ No, I’m just saying that Maggie is happy with Alex, so you should be happy”.

“ How can I be happy when my daughter doing something like this!”.

“ What's wrong with it?”, Jessica dared.

“ It’s wrong”, Maggie’s father snapped back.

“ How is it wrong?”, Jessica laughed, loving how she is clearly annoying him.

“ Girls are meant to marry boys!”, he shouted.

Jessica honestly couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“ You're into women”, Jessica stated.

“ Excuse me?”, he said angrily.

“ You married a woman, so why can't Maggie?”

“ I’m a man!”, he shouted back.

“So?”, Jessica said standing up meeting his angry gaze.

The man just stood there giving her an angry look. Jessica decided that she wasn't finished,

“ Look you don’t scare me, and if I ever hear you give out about my sister or Maggie again, I will do far worse than threaten you, so I suggest you stop being an asshole and get over it”. Jessica said as she handed Maggie’s dad his ticket and turned off the computer and printer and turned to leave when Maggie’s father stopped her,

“ Do you think I’m just going to let you talk to me like this-”

Jessica had enough of him and shouted,

“ GET OVER IT!”, she turned around and was headed to the exit when she saw Maggie and Alex standing in front of her, and by the look on their face, she knew that they were there the whole time.

XXXXXXXX

Alex, Maggie and Jessica headed back to their apartment.

Jessica felt so annoyed after her encounter with Maggie’s father that she wonders how Maggie must be feeling.

“ Wow, that was brave kid”, Maggie said as she handed Jessica a bottle of water.

“ It was nothing”.

Alex decided to step in, “ Jessica seriously we heard every word, thank you for standing up for us.”, Alex gave Jessica a warm smile.

“ Well i was hardly going to sit back and let him say that about you guys”

“ Well you're definitely Alex’s sister”, Maggie laughed.


	9. So There's Another chapter 9

Chapter 9

It is game night at Alex and Maggie’s apartment, but the game’s wrapped up about an hour ago and everyone was just drinking and socialising.

“ So, when are you moving into your apartment?”, Winn asked Jessica.

“ In 2 days… I’m actually excited, but I will miss Maggie and Alex’s company”.

“ Sure you will see them everyday, and if you ever need company give me a call”, Winn said, realising that it sounded bad.

“ Right”, Jessica laughed.

There was an awkward silence between the two, until Winn decided to speak up, “ Hey, Maggie, Alex, any wedding plans yet”.

Alex and Maggie smiled at each other, “ Well, we decided to get married in private, and have everyone come to the after party part”, Alex said.

“ It’s great for you guys”, James said, raising a glass to them.

Alex couldn’t help but smile that her friends were happy for her.

XXXXXXXX

It was near 2:30 am, James and Kara left and Alex and Maggie are gone to bed, leaving Winn and Jessica talking on the couch.

“ So how did you become a DEO agent?”, Jessica asked Winn.

“ Well I got good computer skills so….I guess that's it,yeah”.

Jessica nodded and hummed, “ Interesting, I was thinking of asking Alex is there anyway I could get a job there.”

“ Don’t you not have a job?”

“ Not anymore...Maggie’s father reported me to my boss for the argument we had and got me fired”.

“ Your not serious?”.

“ Yep… I mean I tried to explain but nope...fired.”

“ That sucks”.

“ It does but the job was really boring anyway”.

“ Well if you were gonna try for a job in The DEO, I would put in a good word for you.”

“ You would do that?”

“ Of course I would”, Winn replied, smiling at Jessica.

The two of them stared at eachother for a few seconds when Jessica noticed that Winn’s eyes were looking at her lips.

Jessica moved closer to Winn and leaned in and kissed him. Winn immediately started kissing her back.

The kiss got heated very quickly and Jessica reached to unbutton the top button of Winn’s shirt.

Winn pulled away and looked at Jessica, “ Are you sure?”, he asked.

Jessica gave Winn a quick kiss and stood up and took his hand, “ Yes, come on”. Winn stood up and followed Jessica to her bedroom.

XXXXXXXX

Jessica woke up and looked at her clock which read, 9:31 am. She sighed and rolled over but realised that Winn was there in the bed beside her still asleep.

“ Shit”, she whispered, regretting the night before. 

‘ What was I thinking, I wasn't even drinking so I wasn't drunk’, she thought.

She kept thinking on how she was going to explain to Alex why Winn slept in her bed last night.

She decided it would be less awkward if Winn woke up and she wasn't there, so she stood up, put her bra and underwear on and grabbed a pair of leggings and a t-shirt and made her way out of her bedroom.

She was just about to put on her leggings when she noticed that Maggie was sitting down on the couch drinking coffee while on her laptop.

“ Whoa”, Jessica said, quickly covering herself up.

“ Damn Jess, do you not think you could get dressed in your own room.”, Maggie replied looking away.

“ Yeah, sorry” Jessica said while putting on her leggings and t-shirt.

“ Mm okay, there’s bread there if you wanna-”

Jessica interrupted her, “ Where’s Alex?”

“ She’s in The DEO, jeez why are you so jumpy?”

“ I’m not, it's fine, I just gotta go ask Alex something”.

And with that Jessica left and closed the door behind her.

Maggie sighed not knowing what was up with her as she continued on her laptop when she heard Jessica’s door creak open.

She got a fright a first because she thought she was alone, but then Winn emerged from Jessica’s bedroom door, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh, “ Oh my God, you didn’t”, she laughed.


	10. So There's Another chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jessica is walking down the street on her way to The DEO. She can’t stop thinking about last night. She enjoyed it, she had fun, but did she like Winn? Did Winn like her? She knows there was some flirting going on but she didn’t really think much of it. She was going to try and avoid Winn for a while.

She approached the entrance of The DEO to go through security.

“ Jessica Danvers”, she said when they asked for a name.

“ Sorry you're not registered”.

“ I know that, but I lived here for almost a week you should recognise me by now”.

“ Sorry but we can’t let you in if you're not registered”.

“ Are you kidding me?!”

Just then Supergirl swooped down.

“ Come on guys she’s a Danvers she’s with me, let her in”.

“ Right away ma'am”.

Supergirl and Jessica walked into The DEO side by side.

“ What an asshole”, Jessica said, referring to the security man at the door.

“ Yeah, sorry about that, anyway did Winn stay long last night after, James and I left?”

“ What?....What do you mean”, Jessica stuttered, getting all defensive, thinking that Winn told her.

Supergirl stopped walking to look at her sister.

“ I was just asking…..when did her leave...to make conversation?”.

“ Ohhh”, Jessica cleared her throat nervously,” Emm 1;15, maybe 1;30?”.

“ Okay then..”.

The two of them walked in silence to the main floor of The DEO. When Jessica saw Alex she walked straight over to her.

“ Hey Alex can I ask you something?”, Jessica asked sitting down next to Alex who looked very busy on her computer.

“ What?”

“ Would I be able to become a DEO agent?”

Alex stopped typing and turned to look at her youngest sister who had a hopeful smile on her face.

“ You're not serious?”, Alex laughed.

“ I’m deadly serious”.

“ Oh”, Alex stopped laughing, “ I mean you would have to ask J’onn but he just doesn't hire anyone-”

“Ask me what?”, J’onn said from behind, Alex completely forgot he was there.

“ What would you say to giving Jessica a job of being a DEO agent here?”, Alex said not sure of his answer.

“ Jessica, you're a bit scrawny looking arent you to be an agent?”

“ Oh, and Alex isn't?”, Jessica snapped back.

“Hey”, Alex said lightly hitting her youngest sister's arm. 

“ I don’t know Jessica, I don’t know you that long and I don’t trust new people”.

Alex saw the disappointed face drop on Jessica’s face and decided to speak up, “ I wouldn’t trust anyone more”.

Jessica looked at Alex in shock because she was not expecting her to say that.

“ I trust her too”, a voice said from the back. Jessica didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“ Hey Winn”, Alex said.

‘ Great so much for avoiding him’, Jessica taught.

J’onn looked at Jessica in deep thought before he spoke, “ You will have to go through a full psych evaluation and a few more tests before you can become a DEO agent in training, if you pass them you will spend the next 5 months training for 12 hours a day. After that 5 months you will have to beat Me, Supergirl and Alex. If you can do that, you will be an official DEO Agent. Are you ready for this?”

“ Yes Sir”, Jessica said confidently.

“ Okay then, I will run the tests tomorrow”.

“ Thank you so much”.

J’onn turned around to go to one of the labs, and Jessica turned to Alex, “ Thank you for saying that”.

“ Just don’t let me down”, Alex replied going off to one of her labs.

Jessica turned around to find Winn behind her. She completely forgot he was there.

“ Hi”, she said in a way to high pitched voice.

“ Hi, do you wanna come for drink with me later or-”

“ I got to prepare for the tests”, Jessica quickly interrupted.

“ Oh, okay, another time maybe?”

“ Maybe”, Jessica said walking away quickly.

She walked out of The DEO. She couldn’t stop thinking about Winn. He made her nervous, but like a good nervous. ‘ No no no, you can't have feelings for Winn’, she kept thinking. She will head home and start moving stuff into her knew apartment to take her mind off things.

So that was chapter 10. By the way I know Jessica is 18 and in America you can’t drink till you're 21 but in my county you can drink when you're 18 so i'm just gonna have it that way from now on to make it easier.


	11. So There's Another chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maggie walked into The DEO looking for Alex. Kara told her she was in the lab

“ Hey beautiful”, Maggie said, when she found Alex.

“ Heyyy, you didn’t tell me you were coming here”, Alex said pulling her fiance in so she could kiss her.

“ Well I was bored, and I was missing you so..”

“ Awh”, Alex said, leaning in to kiss Maggie again.

“ I will be home at 5 so”.

“ Perfect, we can help Jessica move the last of her stuff to her new apartment and then when she’s moved in we can have a quiet night in”.

“ I look forward to it”, Alex winked.

Maggie chuckled, “ Where is Jessica?”.

“ I’m not sure why?”, Alex asked.

“ Oh, did you not hear?”, Maggie chuckled.

XXXXXXXX

“ Hey, Schott!”, Alex shouted walking towards where he was sitting.

“ Oh God”, Winn mumbled, getting ready to run.

“ Alex don’t, come on”, Maggie tried to stop her but Alex kept on walking towards Winn.

When Alex got to Winn she pick him up by the shirt and pinned up to the nearest wall.

“ You did WHAT, last night?”, Alex shouted in his face.

“ Em-”, was all Winn could say before Alex interrupted him again.

“ In my apartment, with my sister?!”

“ Look I didn’t mean to annoy you by it we ju-”

“ Annoyed is an understatement Winn!”.

“ Look, I like her and I think she likes me-”

“ Winn!, you are like the brother I never had and she’s my sister!”.

“ I know, she’s little Danvers but you didn’t have this reaction when I was into Kara”.

Alex looked at him for a minute, the let him go”.

“ You're a good guy but one thing. You hurt her, I will kill you”.

Winn just swallowed nervously and walked back to his desk.

“ Damn Alex”, Maggie said.

XXXXXXXXX

Alex, Maggie and Kara helped Jessica move her stuff into her apartment and she has now officially moved in.

Kara got called for an emergency so it was just Maggie, Alex and Jessica for the last few minutes.

“ And that's it, we are done, hey Maggie I will be down in a minute will you just give me and Jess a minute please”, Alex asked.

“ Sure”, Maggie said, giving Alex a quick kiss goodbye.

Maggie closed the door behind her and Alex sat beside Jessica.

“ So I heard about last night”, Alex started.

Jessica hid her head in her hands, “ Of course you did”.

“ Do you like Winn?”

“ Maybe, yes, maybe… I don’t even know, I mean, he’s adorable, he’s sweet and funny, I just never really been in a proper relationship before and I’m kinda scared”.

Alex smiled at her youngest sister and took her hand in hers.

“ I was like that with Maggie at first and she was the same. If Winn makes you happy, he’s worth it. For what it's worth, Winn is a really nice guy and he will treat you right, and I know that for a fact because he is scared of me”.

Alex and Jessica both laughed at the last part.

“ Yeah?”

“ Yeah, life is too short”.

“ Okay, thanks. I might give it some time first”.

“ Okay, well it's rude to keep your lady waiting so I should probably get back to Maggie”.

“ Okay, well thanks for everything, helping me move in and for having a good conversation about a boy even though you're a lesbian”.

“ Hey, shut up you”, Alex smirked, lightly hitting Jessica’s arm.

“ Night Alex”

“ Night Jess, see ya tomorrow”.


	12. So There's Another chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alex and Jessica are sparring on The DEO. Jessica passed all her tests and is now able to be trained to become a DEO Agent.

Alex went for an upper-cut to Jessica’s stomach and she immediately hit the floor in pain.

“ Jeez, Alex!”, Jessica whined in pain holding her stomach.

“ What did I tell you, you have to be prepared for the unexpected. I can’t go easy on you because whatever's out on the field won’t go easy on you”.

Jessica nodded and whimpered.

“ Come on Jessica get up you're a Danvers we don’t break easily”.

“ I’m winded can you give me a minute”.

Alex sighed, “ I do forget that I was the one who went for the medical career, if you're winded you have to stand up and walk around for a bit”.

Alex helped Jessica up and she started to walk around the room slowly.

Alex’s alarm started to go off.

“ Oh okay, we have gone over time, I have to go home and get ready, Maggie and I are going to the movies tonight”.

“ Awhhh okay, I was actually having fun here”, Jessica complained.

“ Jess, we have been training here for a 13 and a half hours, your only meant to train for 12 hours, go home, get some rest and I will meet you back here at 8 am tomorrow morning.”

“ Okay, have fun on your date”.

“ Always do”, Alex winked.

Jessica chuckled and walked back to the dressing rooms to change.

She decided she would feel more comfortable showering at home so she decided to just go straight home after training.

While walking out of the DEO she suddenly felt weak. She tried to remember the last time she ate and drank but she cant. Her vision becomes blurred and then there’s nothing.

“ Jessica?”, J’onn asked, bending down to check Jessica’s pulse and there was one.

“ She just fainted, where’s Alex or Kara?”, J’onn asked.

“ They aren’t here”, a DEO agent in the back around replied.

J’onn stood there thinking what to do. She didn’t want to call Kara or Alex because it would worry them.

“ I’ll get her home”, Winn said.

“ Are you sure Schott?”.

“ Yeah I’m just finished work so..”.

“ Okay thanks, when she wakes up make sure you give her plenty of water and try to get her to eat something small”.

Winn picked Jessica up making sure he was supporting her head and carried her out to his car.

XXXXXXXX

Jessica startled awake and suddenly she was in her own bed and she felt very drowsy and weak.

“ Hey, you okay?”, Winn said walking over to her bed.

Jessica jumped with fright, “ What the hell Winn!?”

“ Relax, relax, you fainted in The DEO, so I brought you home. I didn’t change you into your pyjamas because I was afraid you might not of wanted me to do that, and you are wearing gym clothes so they should be okay to sleep in…. here drink this”, Winn said, handing Jessica a pint size glass of water.

“ You brought me home?”

“ Yeah...is that okay?”

Jessica gave Winn a small smile, “ It's perfect, thank you”.

“ Its nothing, oh, J’onn said you have to eat, is toast okay?”

“ Please”, Jessica replied.

Winn made Jessica some toast and brought it in for her with more water.

“ You can sit on my bed you know Winn”

Winn looked at Jessica with concern, “ Are you sure?, Like I know it's been awkward since..”

“ Winn”, Jessica interrupted him, “ It's fine, sit down”.

Winn sat down beside her and they sat in comfortable silence.

Jessica finished her toast and put the plate on her bedside table.

“ Thank you...for everything really”, Jessica broke the silence.

“ It's nothing really, I’m happy to do it”.

“ No”, Jessica interrupted, “ It’s not fine, I em”, Jessica cleared her throat and took a deep breath, “ Winn, I like you, a lot”, Jessica chuckled nervously, “ I really do, but I’m afraid we went to fast and I’m nervous to be in a relationship-”

Jessica was interrupted by Winn’s lips on hers. She immediately kissed him back and it felt so right. She has kissed people in the past but it's never felt like this.

Winn pulled away first but Jessica chased his lips but Winn needed to say something.

“ I like you a lot too, I know we moved to fast, but we can have a go at this if you want and we can go slow, I’d rather take it slow than go to fast”.

“ Yeah?”, Jessica smiled.

“ Yeah”, Winn replied tucking a bit of Jessica’s brown,blonde highlighted hair behind her ear.

Jessica smiled and leaned in to kiss Winn.

She pulled away and rested her head on Winn’s head and said, “ Remember when you asked me to go out for a few drinks with you, is that offer still going?”

Winn chuckled and looked down and then looked back into Jessica’s eyes.

“ Doe’s tomorrow night sound okay?”.

“ Tomorrow is perfect”, Jessica smiled and kissed Winn.

They made out for a while, until Winn pulled away, “ You should get some rest, you seem tired”.

“ Yeah I am, but I wanna keep kissing you”, Jessica whined.

“ We can kiss tomorrow”. Winn chuckled and gave Jessica a quick kiss.

“ Can you stay?”, Jessica asked.

“ You want me to stay?”

“ Please”.

Winn smiled, “ Sure”.

Winn got Jessica another glass of water and washed her plate. He then got into bed beside Jessica and spooned her. Jessica felt so at home in his arms.

So thats chapter 12. What do you guys think of Jessica and Winn? Please be honest because I don’t wanna write something that yeas are not interested in. By the way, I know I posted these chapters very quickly because I already had them wrote but I will be now updating a couple of times a week.


	13. So There's Another chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 13. This has a time jump of about 6 weeks. I got some mixed reviews about Jessica and Winn and I just want to ask, do you want me to keep them together or break them up?

Chapter 13.

Jessica was sorting out her DEO locker. In about a month and half, depending on how well she does, she will be able to go out on the field as Alex’s trainee for the first time. She felt nervous but glad that she has amazing people like Alex, Kara and J’onn training her.

But she is exhausted. She spent the day sparring Supergirl under Alex’s supervision. Even with the Kryptonite rays, Kara is very strong.

Jessica suddenly felt arms hugging her from behind. 

“ Winn”, Jessica said, “ You frightened me”.

“ I’m sorry, hey you wanna come over to my place, maybe get pizza and watch a movie?”.

Jessica sighed. She really hasn't been spending time with Winn and she felt bad, but right now she was exhausted and wanted to go home to sleep.

“ Winn I..-”

“ Oh yeah of course you're “tired””, Winn said in a harsh tone.

“ Winn don’t be like that”

But Winn was already walking out of the locker room door.

XXXXXXXX

It was 2 am. Jessica was so tired but couldn’t sleep. She felt so bad. Winn had not answered any of her texts.

She got out of bed and walked out her apartment door to go to Alex and Maggie’s apartment on the next floor.

Jessica let herself in because Alex gave her a key.

Jessica walked over to Alex and Maggie’s bed. Alex was being the big spoon holding Maggie.

Jessica tapped Alex’s shoulder, “ Alex”, she whispered.

Alex stirred a bit but then stopped.

“ Alex”, Jessica said a bit louder.

Alex kind of jumped, waking Maggie up too. 

“ Jessica?”, Alex said, still half asleep.

“ Can I talk to you?”

Alex looked at Maggie.

“Yeah, but good luck trying to get her out of the bed”.

Jessica got in on Maggie’s side, “ Maggie can you like, get up for a fews minutes”.

“ No”, Maggie mumbled.

“ Please, I need some sister time”

“ But, I’m not wearing a t-shir-”

“ Oh my God Maggie I don’t care about your boobs just let me lie down there and go get me a coffee or something”.

Maggie grunted and Alex laughed handing her the nearest t-shirt she could grab near her bedside and handed it to Maggie.

Maggie sighed and got up to put her t-shirt on.

“ I hate you Jess”, Maggie said as she walked away.

“ Love you”, Jessica replied.

“ Anyway, what's up?”, Alex asked Jessica getting a bit more serious.

“ Ugh, how do you and Maggie make time for each other?”

Alex nodded in understanding, “ You and Winn fought about you never being able to hangout with him”.

“ Yep”, Jessica said hiding her face from her hands.

“ Like I do be so tired after training to do anything with him and he understood the first few times but now he’s not even answering my texts”, Jessica continued.

“ Look, your training will be done in a few weeks and you will have more free time then, and you have every sunday off you should spend that day with him”

“ Yeah I guess”.

“ Look, this happens in relationships okay, you just have to get passed it, trust me it's worth it in the end”, Alex said nodding at Maggie who walked in with a cup of coffee for Jessica.

“ Can I have my girl back now?”, Maggie said still sounding grumpy.

Jessica chuckled, “ Yes, yes Maggie you can have your girl back now thanks for letting me borrow her, thanks Alex.”

“ It’s no problem, and I will see you at The DEO at 8 am sharp”.

“ Yep, night guys”.

“ Night”, Alex and Maggie said, at the same time.


	14. So There's Another chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 14. This has a 2 month time jump. Sanvers wedding after party. Eliza Danvers will be in this chapter. People have been asking me about Supercorp. Don’t get me wrong, I like Supercorp but it's not my ship and Monel will be returning later on so, I’m sorry to anyone who expected Supercorp.

Chapter 14.

Winn stood beside Jessica at the bar. They made up eventually after their fight and they have been good ever since.

“ I’m happy for them”, Winn stated, half drunk, towards Maggie and Alex.

Jessica laughed at him for almost slurring his words.

James came over and started talking to Winn. Jessica was not really listening. She was watching Eliza on the other side of the room. Did she know who she was? Did she know she was here?

“ Hey”, Alex said startling Jessica out of her thoughts.

“ Hey, um.. Does your mom know I’m here or?”

“ Yes, she does…”

Alex signalled towards Eliza to come over.

Jessica was about to stop her but realised it was too late, Eliza was already making her way over.

Jessica cursed herself for bringing her up with Alex. She turned around and downed the shot that was on the table and quickly turned around hoping she looked okay.

“ Mom, this is Jessica...Danvers”.

“ I know”, Eliza said looking Jessica up and down with a hint of sadness in her face.

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you”, Jessica said showing her hand offering a handshake. Eliza took Jessica’s hand and shook it.

“ Yeah” , was all Eliza could get out.

Alex noticed the awkwardness and told her mom that someone was over there that she should say hello to.

“ You okay?”, Alex asked noticing that Jessica was going for another shot.

“ She hates me”.

Alex looked at her sympathetically, “ No she doesn't she just…..she managed to forgive Dad in the end but I don’t think getting to know you was her plan”.

“ Exactly”, Jessica snapped back.

Alex didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to put her mom or Jessica through this.

“ Stop giving me that look. Go on it's your big day, stop worrying about me”.

“ You sure”.

“ Yes, go”, Jessica chuckled.

With that Alex walked back over to her wife. Jessica couldn’t help but smile at them. They looked so happy.

XXXXXXXX

It was nearly 1 am in the morning and most people have left. Now there was the Super Friends gang, and some people from NCPD and DEO and Eliza.

Eliza decided to say something, “ Thank you everyone for coming and supporting me daughters. When they first came to live in National City I was so worried but they found all you, so thank you, especially to J’onn, James, Winn and Maggie”.

“ And Jessica...right mom”, Alex questioned.

Eliza sighed and looked to the ground.

“ Mom?”, Alex asked again.

“ I’m sorry but I can’t have her here!”, Eliza snapped back.

“ Excuse me?”, Alex argued back.

“ No Alex don’t fight with you mom on the happiest day of your life, she’s right, I shouldn’t be here”. Jessica said reaching for her coat.

“ You're my sister I want you here”.

“ You have Kara”.

“ Jessica you belong her-”, Kara tried to finish her sentence but Jessica was already out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Two days after the wedding, Jessica was in the DEO gym room.

She heard the door opening and seen that it was Alex.

“ Shouldn’t you not be packing for your honeymoon?”

“ Yeah, I just came to run through the schedule with you because now you are an official DEO agent you can now take over my tasks.”

“ You're only going to be gone for a week”.

“ Don’t jinx it I bet you everything will happen this week,.....are you okay after Eliz-”.

“ Alex forget about it it's fine-”

“ AGENTS !, We got a major call of an alien attack on civilians downtown every available agent suit up!”, J’onn ordered from across the room.

Alex rolled her eyes at the inconvenience of it, “ You ready for your first time out on the field?”.

Jessica turned around to look at her sister immediately, “ No, No I can’t you-”.

“ Jessica”, Alex interrupted, “ You're ready, comon”.

Before Jessica got to answer, Alex was already making her way into the changing rooms to change into her DEO gear.

Jessica was terrified.

XXXXXXXX

There was so much going on but to Jessica felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

She looked at one side of the street to see Alex kicking alien ass like always. Over to Supergirl on the other side doing the same thing. And a few other agents firing at the aliens who were harming civilians.

Jessica didn’t know what to do. She was taken away from her thoughts when she heard an agent scream at her.

“ Agent Danvers fire at him!”.

Jessica looked up to see one of her fellow agents being torcherd by one of the aliens. She looked at Alex who was telling her to shoot. She wanted Alex to do it. Or Supergirl but they were defending other people.

“ Jessica pull it!”. Alex yelled over at her, almost struggling with her own opponent.

Jessica took her gun out and aimed at the alien trying to be careful not to shoot the agent.

She tried to remember the steps, everything she was thought. But she really didn’t want to do this. Really, really didn’t want to do this.

“ Agent Danvers!”, She heard J’onn shouting over at her.

His voice really scared her and she fired at the alien. That second. That whole second was horrible. She watched herself kill someone.

She watched as the alien’s face froze with pain and fell to the floor. She did that.

XXXXXXXX

“ Never make me do that again, I was not ready, I TOLD you I was not ready”, Jessica yelled at Alex and Kara in a storage room of The DEO.

Alex bought her in there so J’onn wouldn’t notice how affected Jessica was by this. Incase he would underestimate her.

“ Jess, you did the right thing”, Alex said in a calm tone trying to calm her sister down.

Jessica stopped her pacing looking at her sisters with tears streaming down her face, “ The right thing?, Alex I killed someone! He was a person, he had a life, there was people that loved him and I killed him”.

Jessica was practically yelling.

Kara walked over to Jessica to hold her. Jessica held onto her like there was no tomorrow.

“ Take deep breaths alright”, Kara whispered in her ear.

Alex walked over and put her hand on Jessica’s shoulder. Jessica flinched away from her and held onto Kara tighter.

Alex decided to speak up, “ Jessica this is part of the job. We all feel like this when it's the first time to do something like this. I felt like you do now when I killed someone on the field the first time. It would be un natural if you didn’t feel like this. Okay. You need to go to your DEO therapy sessions. But Jess, don’t quit. You are just starting off and you are going to be a badass, talented agent, you just need to give it time.”

“ Atleast let me take the week off when you're gone on honeymoon this week”, Jessica sniffled in reply.

“ No. You don’t need me. You never have. I know you will be just fine without me I wouldn’t have cleared you to be an agent if I didn’t think you could do this”.

Jessica rolled her eyes but then nodded. She needs to prove that she can do this.

Just then Winn came through the doors.

“ Hey oh my God, I heard what happened are you okay”.

Jessica nodded and let herself out of Kara’s arms to go go hug Winn.

“ Come on let's get you home”, Winn said, placing a quick kiss to Jessica’s forehead.

Jessica started to walk out the door. Before Kara and Winn got out, Alex stopped them.

“ Promise me you two will look after her when I’m gone”.

The two of them nodded.


End file.
